A Turtle and The Knights of the Round Table
by ninjawarrior30
Summary: A certain turtle gets sent back in with the help of a certain timetress and meets King Authur and his knights.
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story that i am writing, I hope you all enjoyed TMNT Enter Electra, i finished that one and now im starting this one, please feel free to give feed back on this story.

____________________________________________________________________________________

A Turtle and The Knights of The Round Table

_Chapter 1_

My name is Gabriel and I want to tell you a story that my grandmother told me. This is a true that happen many years ago. In the city of New York four warriors fight to protect the innocent people of the city. They are four brothers that live together, train together, and fight together, They are ninja! There names are Leonardo, Donatello, Rapheal, and Michealangelo. Each turtle brings their own skills and advantages to their team. Leonardo is calm and collected, he is the leader of the team and can have any strategy for any situation. Donatello is the brains of the team, with his knowledge he can create any tool that his team needs to get an advantage. Rapheal is the muscle, he is strong and always ready to fight, the others lean on him to give them strength and the determination that he has. Michealangelo is very fun and outgoing, he bring his good heart to the team and brighten the day of everyone who is around him. He is also very athletic and energetic. Together they form a very strong and united team. However this time one of them will have to learn to make it own in on in a place and time that is not where he belongs. So now let us begin the story of a turtle and how he met King Authur and his Knights of the Round Table!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Rooftops**_

"Can we go home now?" Mike asks his older brother.

"No, Mike, not until we finish our patrols and meet back up with Raph and Donny" Leo answers. Leo then pulled out his shell cell to call in his other two brothers.

On the other side of town Raph and Donny were walking on rooftops when Raph heard his shell cell start ringing.

"Yea Leo?" Raph asked.

"Raph, you and Donny meet me and Mikey at the roof on top of April's, then we are going to call it a night" Leo replied.

"You got it" Raph answered and hung up his shell cell and turn back to Donny.

"Lets go" Raph said. Both brothers made their way over to April's and found their other two brothers already there waiting on them.

"You two run in to any trouble tonight" Leo asked Raph.

"No, not a thing, pretty much a long boring night" Raph replied.

"There hasn't been any foot or purple dragon activity for a few months now" Donny added.

"Can we go home now?" Mikey wined.

All three brothers just turned and looked to the youngest of the four with annoyed looks on their faces while Donny slapped his hand over his own face.

"What the new episode of Family Guy is coming on and I don't want to miss it" Mikey explained.

Raph and Donny both looked to Leo and Leo looked and Mikey then sighed,"fine, lets go, there isn't much going on here tonight anyway"

"Yes" Mikey said while pumping his fist into the air. Just then, above them, a portal opened up and a blonde girl fell through and landed on top of Mikey. "Renet?" Leo, Raph, and Don all said together. After Leo helped Renet to her feet and Raph helped Mikey up they all looked to Renet for answers to why she was here.

"You know, you really need to work on your landings Renet" Mikey said while rubbing his head.

"Sorry Mikey I didn't mean to but I am getting really good with the time septure" Renet told them.

"Renet, why are you here?" Donny asked.

"Well, I came to see if you four wouldn't mind helping me with a little problem that I have." Renet said.

"Hold up, you need our help, again? Renet, every time you come to see us, something bad always happens to us, we have been sent to the middle ages to fight dead guys, and rescue you, sent to the prehistoric past to fight dinosaurs, and rescue you from a stampede, not to mention fight Savanti and again rescue you, Do you see a pattern here?" Raph said.

Renet was about on the verge of tears when Leo walked up beside her. "What is it that you need help with Renet?" Leo asked.

"Nothing big, its just something again happening in the past that i am supposed to fix to finally become a Lord Simultaneous replacement. He wants to retire and I am supposed to take his place if I place this last test. I was hoping maybe you guys could help" Renet answered.

Unknown to Renet and the turtles on a rooftop next to theirs a familiar figure was watching them. He was waiting for his chance to strike and take the time septure and use its power to suite him.

Leo turned to his brothers and asked, " what do you guys think"

"I don't know Leo, Every time we help her something goes wrong and we end up having to save the day." Raph stated.

"I am not sure if its ethical to help her pass her test anyway, I mean this is her test not ours" Donny added.

"Mikey?" Leo asked

"Well she is our friend and I dont want her to screw up anything in the past, I mean come on do we really want her in the past and be able to mess things up?" Mikey told them.

"Good, point Mikey, so you guys in?" Leo asked. Both Raph and Don shook their head and agreed to help.

Leo then turned to face Renet and told her that they all agreed to help.

"Yes!, thank you , thank you!" Renet said as she hugged Leo.

"Well then lets get going" Renet said as she held up the time septure and opened a portal to another time. Just then on the other rooftop the figure saw his chance and jumped down to where the turtles and Renet were getting ready to enter the portal.

"Savanti!!" Leo yelled out.

"Greeting turtles, you all thought you could get rid of me when you left me to die in the prehistoric past, you fools, I am not so easily defeated!!" Savanti spat at them.

Just then Raph jumped at him but Savanti still had his powers and sent Raph flying into his brothers behind him with an energy blast. Then he grabbed Renet and took the septure and was about to take Renet with him through the portal as it was about to close.

"Guys help!" Renet yelled.

"Renet!" Leo yelled as he jumped and tackled Savanti as he was making his way into the portal as it closed behind them before the other three turtles could get to them. Leo managed to get a hold or Renet after knocking her free from Savanti.

"Leo, Renet!" Raph yelled.

"What do we do now?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know, we have to hope that they can find there way back from wherever it was they went" Donny told them.

A portal opened up and both Leo and Renet fell out of it on to a grassy field. As Leo got up and helped Renet to her feet he looked around and saw nothing but a trees and a dirt road not far from them.

"where are we Renet" Leo asked.

"somewhere in the 6th century" Renet answered.

"we need to stick to the forest so I can stay out of sight, no need to scare anyone to death here." Leo told her.

As they walked for a while in the forest they came to a clearing with a house that had clothing hanging outside.

"There, we can sue those to somewhat disguise ourselves." Leo told Renet.

They took the clothes and Renet changed out of her timetress uniform and put on her new clothing that she had just stole from the house. As Leo looked at her he could not help but notice how pretty Renet really was when she was not in the timetress uniform. She had long blonde hair and a smile the really brought out her blue eyes, not to mention a body to match. Leo shook his head to get rid of these thoughts and walked over to her.

"Its getting dark we need to find a secure place to make a fire and get some sleep if we are going to find a way to get home" Leo told her.

"Ok, there is a cave over there that we can use for shelter" Renet answered.

As they made there way to the cave they started to hear the sound of horses growing near and looked to their left and see men on horse back with armour approaching fast.

"I need to make myself scarce real quick" Leo told Renet. She nodded as Leo jumped into to a tree and hid.

As the five men on horseback came near they stopped and look at Renet."Who are you?" one of the men asked in an annoyed tone.

"Just a girl making her way home" Renet answered him.

"there is a toll that must be made for traveling on this road, girl" the man replied.

"But I don't have any money" Renet replied.

"Well then I just guess you will have to pay some other way" the man told her as he got off his horse, followed by his men. Renet started backing up, fear in her eyes. "Don't worry, you are going to enjoy this, I promise" the man laughed.

Up in the tree above them Leo look down disgusted at what he saw. He pulled out his twin katanas and prepared to jump down and teach these guys a lesson.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

As the men were closing in on Renet, Leo jumped out of his hiding place in the tree and landed in front of Renet with both katanas drawn. The men could not see his face due to the fact he still had on the long robe to cover his body and face. The men just looked at him and started laughing.

"Get out of the way! She has to pay her toll" the leader of the men hissed.

"I don't think so, you guys disgust me, trying to rape a young girl as payment to walk on the road, well I think I should teach you all a lesson in how to treat women" Leo said.

"You must be joking, you against all of us, HA! Boy, I'm going to enjoy this" the leader said as he pulled out his sword.

"Not as much as I am" Leo smirked.

The leader of the men charged Leonardo with his sword. Leo just smiled to himself and sidestepped the man and stuck his foot out and tripped the man into a mud puddle behind him. The man got up and again charged, full of rage he slashed and stabbed at Leo but Leo just smirked and counter attacked the man with a kick to his chest, sending the man flying into the tree behind him.

"Did I hurt you? Maybe now you will think twice before trying to hurt a defenceless woman" Leo warned.

"Hey! I am not a damsel in distress Leo" Renet said, looking offended.

"You will die for this! Kill him!" the man ordered his followers. As the men drew their swords and started advancing towards Leo he got an idea to end this. He pulled off his robe and showed himself to the men and all of the men nearly stumbled back as they gazed upon the creature in front of them that just took out their leader.

"What are you waiting for? Kill that thing!" the man ordered again. Leo walked up to the man who was still on the ground laying against the tree trying to collect his thoughts, and pointed a sword to his neck.

"Wait, I changed my mind, let him go" the man ordered.

"Wise choice" Leo said.

The men withdrew and stepped back from Leo as their leader got to his feet and walked back to his horse and got back on it. His followers did the same and still looked at Leonardo with disbelief.

"Know this demon, I am Bracus, I am King Mordred's personal guard and advisor, I promise that you will pay for this interference, next time we meet I will kill you and take the girl" Bracus said.

"I will be waiting" Leo said calmly but with disgust in his voice. With that Bracus and his men rode off, Leaving Leo and Renet behind. Leo sheathed his swords and walked over to Renet.

"You ok?" Leo asked.

"Yea, you were great, you really kicked his ass!" Renet smiled.

Leo just laughed and signaled Renet to follow him to the cave they had started to go to before being attacked.

"This should do for the night, I will go and gather some food and you gather some wood to make a fire" Leo instructed Renet.

"Who put you in charge?" Renet pouted.

"Renet, go" Leo pointed to the trees.

"I'm going" Renet mumbled, she hated doing manual labor such as picking up sticks, it reminded her of dusting back in her world.

After about an hour Leo return with some fruit and some fish he had caught by a stream that was near the cave. He laid the fish down and started to clean them by cutting off their head first.

"GROSS!" Renet yelled.

"What, this is how you clean and cook fish." Leo told her, puzzled and her little outburst.

"Yea, but I never actually seen anyone do that before" Renet told him.

"You like to try one?" Leo asked offering a fish and a knife to her.

"No thank you" Renet answered, waving her hand in front of her.

Leo just smiled and went back to cleaning the fish. After eating Leo decided that it was time for them to turn in for the night.

"We got a long day ahead of us, we need to get some rest" Leo instructed.

"Good, I beat" Renet said laying back on some straw that Leo had made a little bed out of for her. As they were laying down trying to sleep Leo was still curious about what test Renet was supposed to do in this time period. He decided that this was as good as time as any to get some answers so he rolled over to face Renet and ask her.

"So, what is the test that you have to pass Renet?" Leo asked.

"Well, I am not really sure, all I know is that it has something to do with a king and a sword of great power" Renet answered.

"Well do you know at least what kind we are supposed to be looking for?" Leo asked.

" I am not really sure, I know he is a good king and has some very famous knights in history" Renet replied.

"Well we will try to find him starting tomorrow and then we have to find Savanti as well so we can get home. Now get some sleep we have a long day tomorrow" Leo said as he rolled back over and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Leo woke and rolled over to find Renet still sleeping. He smiled to himself and walked over and knelt down beside her and whispered in her ear.

"Time to wake up" Leo said softly.

"No, five more minutes" Renet moaned.

Leo smiled shook her to wake her up. Renet sat up and stretched. Then she looked over to Leo then just sighed and stood up.

" I need a bath, didn't you say there was a stream near here?" Renet asked.

"Yea, why?" Leo answered with another question.

"Cause, I need a bath, I will be back in a few minutes" Renet said walking out of the cave.

"I'm coming with you, I don't want you alone in the woods, remember what happen yesterday" Leo said as he started walking beside her.

"Fine" Renet mumbled. They got down to the stream and Renet was took back by its beauty. "It's beautiful" Renet said. Then she walked to the bank and started to remove her clothes. "Hey, turn around big boy" Renet said to Leo. He just rolled his eyes and turn around while Renet removed her clothes and jumped into the stream.

"Ok, you can turn around now" Renet laughed.

"Well hurry up, we have to get a move on" Leo said.

"Keep your shell on, I'll be done in a minute or two, you know, you could do with a little bath yourself" Renet teased.

"You saying I stink?" Leo said slightly annoyed that she was joking around when they had places to go and not to mention a time to save and get back home themselves.

"Not bad but it wouldn't hurt you" Renet said smiling.

"Fine" Leo said and undid his belt and laid his swords on the bank and dove into the water. After about fifteen minutes they decided it was time to get a move on. They got out of the water, Leo first of course and he had to turn his back once again while Renet got dressed. They made their way through the woods while staying close to the main road until the came upon a clearing.

"Renet, we are taking a ten minute break so relax a bit" Leo said.

"Finally" Renet moaned and sat on a rock and looked to Leo who was standing guard over her.

"Do you ever relax?" Renet asked. Leo looked over to her and cocked his head to the side.

"What do you mean by that?" Leo asked.

"Well, as long as i have known you I have never seen you smile, I was just wandering why you are so serious. Your brothers are more laid back while you always seem tense" Renet answered.

"I like to keep alert, I dropped my guard twice in my life and in both cases me and my family nearly died, I will never let that happen again" Leo said, thinking back to the time he was ambushed on Christmas morning and when he turned his back to Karia and was stabbed by his own sword.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you Leo" Renet said while feeling kinda guilty about opening her mouth on the subject.

"It's ok, I do relax but not when we are in an unfamiliar place, not to mention that we have to save a king or something and find Savanti" Leo said.

Leo started to say something when sounds from near by caught his ear. He knew that sound well, it was the sound of swords clashing. There was a fight going on not far from there and he wanted to investigate.

"Renet, follow me and stay close, there is a battle going on in those woods, we have to check it out" Leo said grabbing her hand and heading towards the sound of battle. When they got there they saw what appeared to be knights fending off an attack, while protecting a carriage.

"Protect the queen at all cost" One knight said to the others as he defended himself from an onslaught of attacks from enemy attackers.

"Give us the queen and we will spare your lives" the attacker said to the knight.

"Never, you will have to kill me first" the knight said.

"good enough" the attacker said as he knocked the knight off his horse onto the ground.

As Leo watched it didn't take a genius to know who the good guys were and by the looks of things they needed help. Leo turned back to Renet who was already looking at him as if she knew what he was going to say.

"I know, I know, stay here, go ahead and save the day, I will be here waiting for you to get done" Renet said sarcastically. Leo just smiled and drew his swords and jumped into action.

"Prepare to die knight" the attacker said as he was about to plunge his sword into the knights chest when he was sent flying into a near by tree. Leo landed in front of the knight and offered his sword back to him as the knight got back to his feet. Leo still had on his robe so that no one could see his green skin.

"Thanks, whoever you are" the knight said.

"Don't thank me yet, we are not done" Leo said as three attackers charged him. However these men were no match for Leo and his twin katanas. Within minutes all of the attackers were either dead, wounded, or retreating.

"Thanks whoever you are, you are a great fighter, where did you learn to fight like that?" The knight asked.

"My father" Leo said simply.

"So, where are you off to young man?" the knight asked.

"Me and my friend over there" Leo said while waving for Renet to join them, "are kind of lost and looking for some king that we were sent here to find" Leo finished.

"I see, What are your names if you don't mind me asking?" the knight asked.

"This is Renet, and my name is Leonardo, and you are?" Leo asked.

The knight addressed himself, "My name is Sir Lancelot, and these are the knight of the round table".


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you are enjoying this story, please feel free to give me some reviews. I also like any suggestions you would like to give. Thanks for reading.

_**_____________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Leonardo and Renet just stared at the knights in disbelief. They were in the time of King Authur and the famous knights of the round table. Sir Lancelot was puzzled at the two traveler, he didn't understand why they acted like they were shocked to hear of them, they were very famous and honourable warriors and they thought that everyone knew of them.

"Have you heard of us, young warrior?" Lancelot asked.

"Yes we have, just never thought in my life I would actually meet you" Leo answered.

Lancelot wandered why the warrior refused to reveal himself to him and his warriors and decided to ask what was on his mind.

"Why do you keep yourself hidden in that robe?" Lancelot asked.

"I'm just different, you could say, I am not sure that I would be accepted to your people" Leonardo answered.

"Are sick?" one knight asked.

"O no, its nothing like that. My appearance may cause you to be frighten because I suffer from a physical deformation" Leo told them.

Lancelot did not full believe the traveler but decided to accept the reason for now, The warrior did just help him and his knights defeat the men that had just attacked them and he did not feel that Leonardo and Renet were evil so he invited them to go with him and meet the king.

"Leo, we are really going to meet the real King Authur?" Renet asked.

"Looks that way" Leo said.

"I mean the real King Authur" Renet said again with her voice full of excitement.

"Yes, remember we are here to help King Authur and get the time septure back so we can go home" Leo told her.

"How do you know that it is King Authur that we have to help?" Renet wandered.

"Well do you know of any other Kings around, besides what were the chances of us running into Sir Lancelot and the others if we were not sent here to help him" Leo reason.

"Guess so, so what do you think he will be like?" Renet asked.

"We will find out when we get there" Leo told her.

As they rode on horse back, thanks to the knights who gave them the horses of the dead men that attacked them earlier, Lancelot wanted to know more about the two travelers. He was not untrusting of them, but he was curious about them.

"Where are you two from?" Lancelot asked.

"we are from New York" Leo answered.

"I have never heard of such a place. Is it far from here?" Lancelot said

"Yes it is great distance from here. That is one reason we are here, we are trying to find a way home" Renet told him.

"We have ships that could take you to where you need to go if you are needing assistance" Lancelot offered.

"Thank you, but it is a little more complicated than that, you see there is someone that has stole a very important item form Renet and we have to get it back before we can go home" Leo explained.

"I see, well I hope we can be of some assistance, after all, I still owe you my life for saving me back there" Lancelot smiled.

"You don't owe me anything, I did what was the honourable thing to do" Leo said.

"Again I thank you, if you are ever in need of anything all you have to do is ask" Lancelot told him.

As they knights and the two travelers made their way through the wood and came to a clearing, in the distance they could see a castle and a city surrounding it. Leo and Renet gasp at the sight.

"Welcome to Camalot" One of the knights said smiling. As they rode through the town Leo and Renet were taken back by castle's appearance as well as the way people showed them much respect by waving and cheering for them, it was as if they were movie star or sports heros.

"Leo, this is amazing, look at everything, its beautiful" Renet said.

"Yes, but we need to keep up our guard, I know that Savanti is near. He will stop at nothing until he gets what he wants, and for some reason I think I know what he wants" Leo said.

"What do you think he wants?" Renet asked.

"Excaliber" Leo told her.

"Why, it is just a sword" Renet wandered.

"It is not just any sword. It is the most powerful sword in history. Whoever possess it is unbeatable some say" Leo explained and that sent chills up Renet's back. She was definitely glad that Leo was with her, there was no way should could have handled this on her own.

As they approached the stables, Lancelot and the others got off their horses and made sure that Leo and Renet were should the same respect as they were. Then Lancelot walked over to them to let them know that they would have the honor of meeting the king and getting his thanks for helping save his queen. When the carriage carring the Queen and her friends arrived Leo could not help but notice the way Lancelot looked at the Queen, Leo knew the story about them because he would read the stories as a kid. He shook his head and made a mental note to talk to Lancelot about it.

"The king would like very much to see you Leonardo and Renet" Lancelot told them as he approached.

"It would be an honor" Leo said. Lancelot led Leo and Renet through the castle all the way to the thrown room where four knights were guarding the door. Leo looked over to Renet and noticed that she looked a little nervous, he gently took her hand in his and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry, I am right here with you. It will be ok, besides they are friends" Leo tried to calm her.

"I know, I always get nervous when I meet famous people" Renet said. Lancelot just smiled at the two and led them into the thrown room to meet the king. As they approached King Authur, Lancelot knelt down and told the king of the days events.

"My lord, these are the two travelers that help save the queen today as well as myself" Lancelot told the king.

"You have my deepest gratitude and are welcome to stay here as long as you wish" Authur told Leo and Renet.

"Thank you, I did the honourable thing, and no thanks is needed. We are here trying to find a certain item that will allow me and my friend here to get home" Leonardo told the king.

"What is it you are looking for if you don't mind me asking?" Authur asked.

"It is septure unlike any other, it has great power and a evil being named Savanti stole it and will no doubt try to use it to destroy your kingdom" Renet said.

"Then we will aid you in finding this septure, I promise" King Authur said

"For now though, take refuge in my castle, eat, and regain your strength. From what you and Lancelot has told me you two could use the rest" Authur smiled.

"Thank you" Leo bowed as the Authur returned the gesture.

"I will show you to your room, follow me" Lancelot smiled to them.

After Lancelot led Leonardo and Renet to their room where they would stay for a few days, he went back to talk to King Authur about the two travelers. Both Authur and Lancelot liked the two travelers and thought of them as very honourable people. But still they were curious about them, they didn't seem to be like anyone else they had ever met before and they were especially curious of why Leonardo kept himself hidden in that long robe.

"What do you think Authur?" Lancelot asked.

"I think that they are very nice people and we should do whatever we can to aid them. Especially if there is a threat to the people of Camelot. It is our duty to protect them." Authur nodded and switched the subject to a more pleasant conversation.

Back in Leonardo and Renet's room, they were both laying on a giant bed that in the room and Leo decided to ask Renet's opinion on something..

"Renet, do you think I should reveal myself to Authur and the others?" Leo asked

"I don't know Leo, What if the think you are some kind of demon?" Renet asked back.

"I do not think that they will consider me a demon after i helped save them. But I do not want to scare anyone either." Leo said

"Well Leo, we will cross that bridge when we come to it" Renet said.

Later that night Authur and Lancelot decided to offer Leonardo and Renet to join them for for dinner with all of the other knights and the queen. Leonardo and Renet graciously accepted and were sitting at the table waiting for the food and making conversation with all of the knights and the king.

"So, Leonardo, what kind of fighting style is it that you are trained in, I have never seen a knights sword that looked like yours" One of the knights asked.

"I was trained in the art of Ninja." Leo answered

"What is a ninja?" Authur asked.

"Ninjas are highly trained warriors that attack using stealth and then fade away into the shadows. Ninjas are considered the most deadliest of warriors" Leo explained.

"Interesting, I wish to learn more of this ninja art that you speak of" Authur said.

As Leo was about to go on with the discussion, a figure smashed through the stained glass above the table and landed a few feet from everyone.

"Savanti!!" Leonardo yelled as he drew his swords.

"Give me the sword now!" Savanti yelled.

"Knights protect the King and Queen" Lancelot yelled as two of his men charged Savanti. Leo tried to stop them but it was to late. Savanti used the septure and sent a energy blast at the men knocking them into the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"Fools! You really think you can stop me, give me the sword!" Savanti laughed.

"Savanti!!" Leo yelled. Savanti looked over and his eyes blazed with rage as he saw Leonardo and Renet standing there.

"You! This keeps getting better and better, I can not only take the sword but also make sure that you never get back home to your own time again!" Savanti laughed.

"We will see about that!" Leonardo yelled as he yanked off the robe that was covering him to reveal himself to everyone. Everyone gasp but Renet tried to calm them.

"Don't worry he is a friend. He will try to stop Savanti" Renet said trying to defend Leonardo.

Leo looked back at the others now realizing what he just did. _Well looks like we came to that bridge_.


	5. Chapter 5

Please give me some reviews and tell me what you think about my story, all are welcome.

______________________________________________________________________________________

_**Chapter 5**_

King Authur and Sir Lancelot stood there with the other guest and knights staring at the scene before them. There stood two creatures, one that looked like something similar to a menator and was holding a septure of some kind, and the other looked like a giant turtle.

"Savanti!" Leonardo yelled. He was standing between Authur and the intruder.

"Get out of my way, you disgusting reptile. I have come for the sword and I am not leaving without it! Give it to me and I shall make your death quick and painless" Savanti sneered.

"The only way you are getting that sword is through me" Leonardo yelled

"As you wish" Savanti smirked and held his hand out and let out an energy blast towards Leonardo. Leo jumped out of the way just in time and landed on top of the table that everyone had been dining on. Savanti shot another blast and again Leo jumped out of the way and this time jumped towards Savanti and landed a kick in the middle of his chest that sent him stumbling back a few feet.

Lancelot decided that he should help Leonardo since he owed him. He ran towards Savanti and stuck at him with his sword. Savanti side stepped him and punched him in the chest and made him fall to the ground, having the wind knocked out of him. While Savanti was about to finish Lancelot, he had forgotten about Leonardo and turned in time to see him land a hard kick to his face that sent him flying into the wall behind him. Savanti could see that he could not get the sword this time so made his way back up the wall and out the window which he had come through.

"I will get the sword, mark my words and I will destroy you all!" Savanti yelled as he leaped out and escaped into the wilderness.

Leonardo went over to Lancelot and helped him to his feet. He turned to see that everyone was still staring at him in shock and disbelief.

"I am sorry if my appearance scares you, I mean you no harm" Leo told them.

"I believe you, young warrior" Authur said. "You have great skill and I know in my heart you are a very honorable warrior" he finished.

"Thank you your majesty" Leonardo bowed.

"So when do you think Savanti will return" Renet asked looking at Leo.

"I don't know, I don't think he will return alone next time. He didn't know we were here and since now he knows, he will come better prepared." Leonardo said.

"I am glad you're alright" Renet said blushing alittle.

"Really?" Leo asked.

"Well yea, I- I mean, who else would stand a chance against Savanti" Renet explained while trying not to stutter.

"Leonardo, I have a question that has been bugging me, if you don't mind answering" Lancelot asked.

"Sure, what is it" Leo answered.

"Back there when you went up against Savanti, what did he mean when he said he would make sure that you never got back to your own time again?" Lancelot asked.

Leonardo sighed as he took a glance at Renet and then back to Lancelot. "Renet and I are not from this time. We are from the year 2009" He told him.

"You mean you are from the future?' Authur asked.

"Yes, If we don't get the time septure back from Savanti then we will never get back home to our time." Leonardo told them.

"How did you get here in the first place" Authur asked.

Leo looked at Renet and she sighed and raised her hand, " I can answer that one, you see, where I come from it is my job to make sure all of time and space is in order and not messed with. I was told by my master that there was a problem that was going to happen in this time and he wanted me to fix it. I went to the year 2009 to ask Leonardo and his brothers for help, since the have helped me before. Savanti attacked us and stole the time septure and then jumped through a time portal to this time to steal the sword known as Excaliber. Leo and I came here to stop him and get the septure back" Renet answered.

"If Savanti get his hands on your sword he will be almost impossible to stop" Leonardo finished.

"Well then we must make sure we stop him once and for all" Authur said." You are welcome to stay here until you have finished your mission and can find a way back to your won time" he added.

"Again we thank you" Leo said.

"No need, you protected everyone here a few minutes ago, you are a very noble warrior, please let us finish our dinner, I am very interested to learn a little bit about your time" Authur said.

As everyone ate dinner, Leonardo told Authur, Lancelot, and the other guest about things that went on in the centuries to come. Everyone was shocked to hear about things such as airplanes and cars. There was so many things that changed over the centuries and it was hard for some to grasp the concept of such things.

"You mean people will actually leave this ground an dgo up to the moon and walk around up there?" One knight asked.

"Yes, it happens in 1969" Leo said.

"You should the cars and other means of transportation as well, I mean they are very fast and awesome looking" Renet added.

"Tell me about other knights of your time, what kind of swords do they use?" Lancelot asked.

Leonardo sighed as he looked to everyone in the room. Authur was looking at him with eyes that showed he really wanted to know about knights of the future. He was like a child with a new toy and was very excited.

"I'm sorry to say this but" Leo sighed again, "but knights are no longer used on the battle field" he finished.

The knights just looked at each other, puzzled. "Then who defends the king?" one of them asks.

"There is hardly any kings in my time"Leo looks around and continues "Most countries have some type of government and the military defends them. Knights are not used anymore because of the technology has replaced them. Soldiers have guns now, these are weapons that are far more advanced than any sword. In my time we have weapons that can destroy entire cities in less than ten seconds" he told them.

Everyone looked shocked to hear of such a weapon. None of them could believe that knights were considered primitive and not fit for battle.

"In this time, your wars might end with several thousands dead, In my time a war will cost millions of lives" Leo added.

After dinner Leonardo decided to retire to his room. Renet waited for a while and decided to see if anything was bothering him. She went to his room and knocked on the door, then walked inside. She found him standing outside on the balcony.

"Leo, is anything wrong?" Renet asked.

" did you see how they all looked when I told them about knights not being needed on the battle field in the future" Leo asked. Renet nodded her head, She knew what he was thinking about.

"How do you tell someone that everything they have worked for and believed in will be obsolete in the future." He continued. " I guess in the future I will become obsolete as well" He finished.

"Don't say that, You are the finest ninja I have ever met, I mean you lead your brothers into battle, you will do whatever you have to, to make sure that you are successful in your mission and will make sure your brothers make it home safely, no matter the cost, that is something that can never become obsolete" Renet said.

Leonardo just looked at her and then smiled, " You trying to make me feel better?" he asked.

"Yes, did it work?' Renet asked.

"Yea, well we should turn in, we have a long day tomorrow" Leo told her.

"Yea, I'm beat anyways" Renet said as she walked over to the bed and sat down. She seen Leo grabbing a pillow and saw he was fixing to lay on the floor.

"What are doing?" she asked.

"What?" Leo asked in return.

"Why are you preparing to lay on the floor, this bed is plenty big enough for both of us" she told him.

"Well I don't think it would be appropriate for us to lay in the bed together" Leo told her.

Renet just threw another pillow at him and smiled, "get your butt in this bed, no one is going to think bad of us, besides I think your just scared of sharing a bed with a girl" Renet teased.

"I am not, fine, move over and don't hog the blankets" Leo teased back. He took off his battle gear except for his pads and mask and crawled into the bed and made himself comfortable.

"There, happy?" he asked.

"Yes"Renet said.

"Good, now go to sleep" Leo ordered as he rolled over onto his side.

"Yes sir" Renet said as she stuck out her tongue at him.

"I saw that" he said.

Renet just smiled and laid down and closed her eyes, " Good night, Fearless Leader" she teased again.

"Night" he replied. _Tomorrow is going to be a long day_.


	6. Chapter 6

_Please give me some reviews to let me know what u think, i am sorry that it took this long to update but I have been busy with college classes_

Chapter 6

When Leonardo awoke the next morning he looked down to see Renet still sleeping but he noticed that she was all snuggled up against him and had her head laying on his chest. He smiled to himself and was about to get up when he looked over in time to see the door open up and seen Lancelot standing there with a big smirk on his face. Then he just winked at Leo and closed the dorr behind him. As Leo started to get out of bed he laid Renet's head softly on the pillow and then grabbed his gear and but them back on and made his way to the door.

"Going somewhere?" Renet asked.

"Yea, downstairs, we have a long day today. You can stay here and sleep somemore if you like" Leo told her.

"No, I'm comming just let me get dressed, turn around while I get dressed" Renet said as she made a motion with her fingure as a cue for Leo to turn his back to her.

As Leonardo turned Renet quickly got up and pulled off the nightgown that the servant girls had left for her to wear and started to put on some clothes that were also left for her to change into so she would not stick out in public. She decided to let Leo know she was abotu done and that proved to be a mistake.

"Ok, I'm about done" Renet said.

"Good, now let-" Leo started. As he turned around he saw Renet without her top on and quickly turned back around but it was to late.

"Leo!!" Renet screamed as she covered her chest with her hands.

"Sorry, I thought you said you were done" Leo said while trying not to blush.

"No, I said I was almost done" Renet whined.

"O, quit crying I didn't see that much" Leo stated.

"What is that supposed to mean, you saying I have small boobs?" Renet asked teasing as if she were offended.

"No, I just mean that I didn't... O nevermind, can we go now?" Leo sighed.

"Yes, I am ready now" Renet said as she walked past him and winked. Leo just sighed and shook his head as he closed the door behind him.

As they came downstairs to the dining room Leo noticed Lancelot motioning for them to come and sit with him. The two walked over and sat down beside him and his wife. Just then two waiters walked up and sat down teh breakfast food infront of them. Renet licked her lips as Leo made her a plate. _He is such a gentleman I have to admit _Renet thoguht to her self. She graciously accepted teh plate and began to dig in.

"So Leonardo, what will you two do today?" Lancelot asked.

"Well I want to get a few hours of training in and then I need to start looking for Savanti's hideout" Leo told him.

"Me and my knights will help you anyway we can" Lancelot offered.

"Thankyou" Leo said.

"So how did you two sleep last night" Lancelot said with a sly smile and giving Leonardo a wink. Leo sighed and knew that Lancelot was going to tease him for a few minutes. He was just as bad as his brothers Leo thought to himself.

"We slept very well, it was a really cozy bed" Renet answered.

"I bet it was really cozy, what about you Leo did you find it cozy" Lancelot asked still smiling.

"I don't know what ur talking about" Leo said trying not to blush.

"O come on, you two looked so peacful there all snuggled together" Lancelot teased.

"O honey, quit embarracing the poor guy" Lancelot's wife said.

"Thanks" Leo said to Lancelot's wife.

After breakfast Leonardo walked over to the training area so he could get in a few hours of training before going to look for Savanti. About 30 minutes into his training he noticed Lancelot and King Authur standing in the doorway. Leo quickly turned to them and bowed. As Authur and Lancelot wlaked over they could not deny from what they saw that he was a really good fighter.

"is there something wrong King Authur?" Leonardo asked.

"O no, I was just wanting to see you in action and I must say you are highly skilled. May I challenge you to a friendly duel?" Authur asked.

"Sure I would be honored" Leo said.

"Good, and I don't want you to go easy on me either, I want your best" Authur smiled, He always loved a good challenge.

"As you wish, I promise no freebees" Leo smiled. "Are you ready?" Leo asked.

Authur nodded and they began circling each other. Authur made the first move and quickly tried to catch Leonardo off guard with a swing to his left side but Leo quickly stepped out of the way and brought his sword down on top of Authurs and flipped over his head and got some distance between them. This time Leo made the first move and his speed was more than a match for Authur. Authur could only defend himslef due to the speed in which Leo was moving. As soon as Leo saw his opening he quickly disarmed Authur and pointed the end of his sword at his chest.

"Ah, very good, I guess I should have asked for a few freebees afterall" Authur smiled.

"Thank you, I enjoyed it, you are very good, I am glad that I impressed you" Leo said.

"You most cetainly did, So now that we are done what will you do now?" Authur asked.

"I need to find where Savanti is hiding, I have to stop him before he can get his hands on your sword as well as get us home" Leo told him.

"I will acompany you to help you find his hideout, we will take at least 10 of my men to help with the search" Lancelot said.

"Thank you, We'll need all the help we can get" Leo replied.

Just then Renet walked in after overhearing the plans about going after Savanti. She wanted to go and help as well, afterall this whole thing is partly her fault and she wants to help make things right.

"I'm going to" Renet declares.

"Sorry Renet, not this time, its to dangerous, I want to make sure you are safe so your staying here" Leo tells her.

"But Leo-" Renet starts but Leonardo interupts her, "No buts Renet, I need you to make sure nothing happens here, I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you" .

"Fine" Renet sighs as she walks out of the trainging room.

Lancelot turns to Authur and bows before leaving the training room. Then Authur looks over to Leo and asks "How dangerous is this Savanti?".

" He is very dangerous, he wants your sword and will stop at nothing to get it. He has magical powers to help him so we will need to be extra careful when we face him, please your majesty, if you will make sure nothing happens to Renet" Leo said.

"I promise I will look after her, she is a very pretty girl. I can see that you are very fond of her. You should go tell her how you feel." Authur told him.

"What are you talking about?" Leo asks Authur.

"I may be older than I used to be but I can still see when someone has a crush on someone" Authur smiled.

"Yes, you are right, I just don't know what to say to her, I couldn't bare to loose her if Savanti were to attack, I mean she is one of my dearest friends. I mean she has her faults, she has sent to the middle ages and nearly got my shell waxed by a bunch of dead warriors and then she got me stuck in the jurrasic with a bunch of dinosaurs and nearly didn't make it out of there before a meteor hit the earth." Leo said

"All that may be true but I can tell that you enjoyed every minute that you were there together, no matter how bad things were around you." Authur said.

"Thank you, you are very wise, my father would have loved to have met you" Leo said.

"As I would have liked to have met a person who raised such a fine warrior as yourself" Authur replied.

"I will take your advise and tell Renet how I really feel about her when I get back from searching for Savanti" Leo said as he bowed and walked out of the training room, leaving Authur alone with his toughts, _Yes, those two make a great couple, I wander if I could get my wife to help Renet see how she really feels about that young warrior_.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Next chapter comming soon, I wanted to get a little bit personal on Leonardo and Renet's relationship.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry that it took so long for me to update, I just been so busy with school and work I haven't had time, but this is the newest chapet so enjoy, and please give me some feedback it would be wanderful to see how much you like this story and where you would like to see it go.

* * *

_Outside Camalots walls_

As Leonardo, Lancelot, and the other knights went through the trails that surrounded the Castle, Lancelot took this time to learn more about the time that Leo and Renet came from since it was all very interesting to him.

"So Leonardo, I was wandering if I could learn more about the time you and your friend coame from?" Lancelot asked.

"Sure, what is it that you would like to know?" Leo answered.

"Well, for starters, what kind of entertainment do your people have to help deal with stress of everyday life?" Lancelot asked.

"Well there are many means of enterainment in my time. I know the main way is through the use of television." Leonardo told him.

"television?" One of the kights said.

"Yes, it is like a box that has moving pictures on it and it has sound. There are several types of things to watch on these things to, there are movies, which are like books put on a screen using real people, like a play in a box you could say. There is also sporting events that are watched year around as well.'' Leo told them.

"What kind of sports?" Another knight asked, all of the kights were very interested in these tells of the future and what it would be like.

"Well, the Main sport of my country is the NFL, or National Football League. This is a game where men on two different teams meet, and all of them have on different types of padding to keep them from getting seriously hurt, then they have a ball that each team trys to get into a place called an endzone, if they do they get points, the team with the most points wins. But a sport that is becoming very popular is called the UFC, also known as the Ultimate Fighting Championship. This is where two men meet in a cage and fight until there is only one man still standing. " Leonardo finished.

"Well that sounds a little brutal to me" Lancelot said.

"There are rules to keep the fighters safe though." Leonardo answered.

"Tell me about your family" A knight known as Alexander said.

"Well I have a father who is named Splinter and four brothers named Rapheal, Donatello, and Michealangelo." Leo told them. " We live a very secretive life since most of the world would fear us and not understand us, we have been called freaks by many of people and even when we save them they still run from us in terror." Leo said sadly.

"They just do not understand you my friend and know this, we know you and do not fear you, we are your friends" Lancelot said as the other knights nodded.

"Thank you, that means a lot" Leo said.

"So, my friend, where do you think Savanti would hide?" Lancelot asked.

"I don't know, But my guess would be somewhere secluded but have a way to see a far distance. May an old ruin of some sorts" Leo replied.

"Lancelot, how about the old church ruins?" Alexander offered.

"That would be a good place to hide and fortify one's self" Lancelot agreed.

"Then why don't we go check them out" Leo said. Everyone agreed and started towards the old ruins.

_Back at Camelot_

Renet wandered around sulking because Leo decided that it would be best for her to reamain here while he and the other knights went off to find Savanti. She decided to blow off some steam and go around the city and see what was all going on and she might even find something she liked. As she was about to walk out of the castle Lancelot's wife saw her and asked if she would like some company and also help show her around.

"This is a really nice place you live, mrs..., I am sorry but I don't think I ever got your name" Renet said.

"O, I am so sorry, my name is Elizebeth, but you can call me Liz." She said.

"Well this is a very beautiful country that you live in Liz" Renet said again.

"Thank you, So tell me, I have been curious for a while, how did you and Leonardo meet?" Liz asked.

"Well its kind of a long story and since I dont think I will be going anywhere for a while I guess I can share it with you. I met him and his three brothers about four years ago, I was bored with dusting and I decided to have a little fun and look at other periods of time by looking through a portal that can show me any place and time in history that I want, well to make a long story shorter, I landed on the guys and accidently teleported us to a midevil fortress and got us all attacked by dead knights. Well the guys saved me from Savanti and we have been friends ever since." Renet finished.

"Amazing, so are you married back in your home time?" Liz asked.

"O no, I haven't ever had a partner in my life, I have always seemed to busy for them I guess" renet answered.

"How about Leonardo?" Liz said.

"What about him?" Renet asked back.

"How do you feel about him, I can see that you do like him and I can also see the way that you look at him every time he walks into the room" Liz answered.

"And you think I should date him?" Renet asked

"Why not, I mean he is a strong, noble, honorable, skilled warrior. I mean he has all the qualities that a man should have, if you can look past his appearance then you can see that he is a very fine man, any girl would be lucky to have him.? Liz said.

"I don't know, I mean, I like Leo alot, but I just don't know if it would work" Renet replied.

"Well, if you want some advice, I say that it is better to try and fail than not even try because if you don't try then you will never know" Liz told her.

"Maybe your right, thanks, you have given me something to think about" Renet said as she and Liz went around looking at all of the little shops in the city. Unknown to them, hidden in the shadows, Savanti was watching them.

Savanti watched and growled "Soon Renet, I shall kill you and that cursed turtle and take Excaliber by force, and then I shall rule forever!!"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Leonardo, Lancelot, and the other knight arrived at the ruins where they suspected that Savanti maybe hiding out at. They got off their horses and began walking through the ruins looking for any signs that Savanti had been there.

"keep your eyes peeled, Savanti can put almost anything under his spells, including animals and people" Leo warned.

"You heard the man, or turtle. so watch out" Lancelot said to his men.

As they were walking around the ruins the ground began to shake. This spooked the horses and they ran off, leaving Leonardo and the knights on foot. In front of them, large rocks of the ruins began to move. The rocks started piling on top of each other until they formed a stone creature. It stood up and looked at the turtle and knights, then roared and slammed it's fist down towards Lancelot and Leo. Leonardo grabbed Lancelot and jumped out of the way just before the large fist landed on them.

"Thanks, large rock monsters, you forgot to mention those Leonardo" Lancelot said as he got back to his feet.

"Hey that a new one for me to"Leo said, getting back to his feet and drawing his swords.

"So, any ideas how to beat a 15foot rock monster" one of the knights said as he jumped out of the way of a fist that landed where he had just moved from.

"I am thinking" Leo yelled to him.

"Well you better hury up and think before we become a permenant part of the scenery" another knight yelled back.

Leonardo ran through the creatures legs and when he stopped behind the creature he noticed a small rock that connected the head to the rest of the body. He then looked over to Lancelot and the rest of the knights and motioned for them to join him where he was. The knights ran over to him to see what the turtle was planning.

"Alright, I have an idea but we have to work together as a team. I need you to distract him while i jump onto his back and pull that small rock from behind his head" Leo said pointing to the creatures head.

"Ok, but how do we do that?" Lancelot asked.

"Just go out there and attack him, make him face you, and I'll get on his back." Leo said

"Your funeral" one knight said as they all got up and faced the creature.

"Ready, now!" Leonardo yelled as Lancelot and the other knights charged the creature and Leo made his way behind the creature. As the knights distracted the creature, Leonardo jumped on top of a pile of rocks that was above the creature and then leaped off the rocks onto the creature's back. When the creature noticed the turtle on his back, he began to trash around, trying to knock the turtle off of him.

"He better hury before the creature slams him into the side of some of ruins and makes him turtle soup" one knight said to Lancelot.

Just then Leonardo made his way to the creature's head and grabbed the rock between the creature's head and neck and yanked it free, causeing the creature to scream. After the creature screamed the head fell to the ground, leaving theh body standing. Leo looked around and saw the knights standing below him a few feet away.

"See, nothing to it" Leo smiled. Just then he heard crumbling and looked down and seen the body of the creature cracking. "Uh oh" Leo said as the body of the creature fell apart, causing Leonardo to fall to the ground. The knights rushed over to him and picked him up off the ground.

"You ok?" Lancelot asked.

"Yea, I just did not think that one through" Leo smiled as he stood up.

"Hate to break this up but the horses ran off, probably back to the castle, so we have a long walk ahead of us" a knight said.

"Well lets get back before dark" Lancelot told them as they all made their way back to the castle.

When they finally arrived back at Camelot, Authur and Renet were waiting for them. Leonardo and the knights walked in and sat down on chairs as servents brought them water and food. Renet ran up to Leo and punched him in the chest.

"Hey! What was that for?" Leo asked rubbing his chest.

"For making me worry about you" Renet said, "The horses came back without you and we thought you were in trouble" she finished.

"It was nothing, they just got spooked by a rock monster, we defeated it, and no one was hurt" Leonardo told her.

"Still you made me worry" Renet said as she sat down beside him, "So was there any sign of Savanti?" she asked/

"You besides the rock monster? No, but I have a feeling he is planning for his next move, we have to be ready" Leo answered her.

"I agree Leonardo, I have witnessed his power and beleive he is a great threat to my people, we must stop him before he can get the Excaliber" Authur said.

After resting and eating, Leonardo and Lancelot told the king what happen and what they should expect from Savanti. The king was worried about the safety of his people and considered having them flee the kingdom until the threat was over. Lancelot didn't think that was a good idea, he didn't want to place fear the in heart of his fellow country men, so they decided not to tell the people about this new threat to their kingdom. After their meeting everyone made their way back to their rooms for some much needed rest. As Leonardo laid down he felt something soft rub his arm, he turned to find Renet looking straight at him.

"What wrong Renet?" he asked.

"You had me really worried today" she answered

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I mean I got back as quick as I could." he said.

"I know, its just- I - I don't want to lose you, I mean your a good friend and I worry about you. I know sometimes I can act a little ditzey but I still care about you" she said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Hey, don't worry, we will be fine, I promise" Leo said as he pulled Renet into a hug. Renet looked up at him and smiled then kissed him on the cheek. She then laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Leonardo just laid there wide eyed, he then rubbed his cheek where Renet had kissed him. He looked down at the blonde girl laying on him and smiled. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, at the ruins Savanti looked over Camelot. He balled his hand into a fist as he looked upon what used to be the rock creature._Dam that turtle, I shall enjoy ripping his heart from his body, just you wait turtle, tomorrow will be a very interesting day_.


	9. Chapter 9

Here is a new chapter, tell me what you think. I am open to any ideas that you might have, and don't worry I am still writing Two turtles and a rebellion, I will update it in a few days. And b sure to look for my follow up story to duty and honor, this is a story that I am taking my time on to make sure its as good as it can be. I promise when you read it that you will not be disappointed.

_**Chapter 9**_

The next day Leonardo woke up early and decided to go to the training area that the knights used and get in a few hours of practice before breakfast. When Leo got to the area he noticed King Arthur just walking in ahead of him, Arthur turned and saw the ninja and motioned to him with his hand to come on in. Leo walked over and bowed to the King.

"So Leonardo, what are you doing up this early?" Arthur asked.

"I thought I would get a few hours of training in before breakfast" he answered

"That sounds like a good idea, can I ask you a favor?" Arthur asked

"Yes, what is on your mind?" Leo answered

"Well I have seen you in battle and I was interested in your fighting style and I was wandering if you would teach an old king a few moves, who says a old dog can't learn new tricks" Arthur said.

"I would be honored" Leonardo answered and started stretching. After a few minutes of stretching Leonardo took out his katanas and began to show Arthur a few basic movements his swords.

"Now remember, just because the sword is in your hand does not mean only your hands are weapons. You have your legs that are also weapons and you can use them to get inside your enemies guard or even use them to disarm an enemy" Leo told him as he took swipes at the air with his swords and used his legs to do sweeps and round house kicks.

After a few minutes of Arthur watching Leonardo train, Leonardo decided it was time for the king himself to try a few of the moves. The king started trying to do the sweeps and at the beginning he was terrible because his body was not used to the motions that his legs were going through but after several attempts he started to get the hang of it. After the sweeps, Leonardo decided to step things up alittle and let the king try these new tricks in combat scenarios.

"That is great Arthur, now lets try them in real life situations" Leonardo said and took a stance in front of the king and smiled and he pointed his swords towards the king. Arthur smiled and took his own stance, bringing his sword up in front of him.

"Ok, take it easy on me since this is my first time" Arthur smiled and charged Leo. The king held his own for a about ten minutes and then Leo decided to put what he taught the king to the test. He made sure he did a few moves that would cause the king to use the new moves that he had taught him. Leonardo swiped at the king from the side, Arthur brought down his sword on top of Leo's so that he could not raise them again and then quickly spun around and dropping to one knee, at the same time throwing his leg out and kicking Leonardo's feet from under him. That sent Leonardo falling backwards onto his shell. Arthur stood back up and smiled at Leo and offered his hand to the fallen warrior.

"Thanks" Leo said

"Thank you for teaching me, even though I know you did those moves just to make me use what you taught me"Arthur said as Leo got back to his feet.

"Well I had to put you in a situation to see if you would know how to use what I taught you" Leonardo answered back.

"Well I think we have had enough for today, lets go out to the dining area and get some breakfast, I am sure the others are awake by now" Arthur said as the two made their way out of the training area.

On the outskirts of Camelot, Savanti watched from the top of the hill. He looked at all the people and saw all of the slaves he would soon have, just as soon as he had taken care of the turtle and that pest of a timetress Renet. He hated all of the turtles and Renet. He wanted revenge and as soon as he had the sword Excalibur, he would make them all pay. He turned and walked back down to the ruins and grabbed the book that he had worked so hard to find in another point in history. He had to get control of certain items that were lost over the centuries and he spent years looking for them, now all he needed was the sword and he would finally rule all of time and space. After retrieving the book, Savanti started chanting and instantly vanished.

Savanti soon appeared in a new location, this place was dark and smelled of death. He looked and saw what he had been looking for the past few weeks that he had been in this forsaken time. In front of him was the ruins of an old castle and by the looks of things there was a major battle here and whoever had their kingdom here had lost. There were old weapons and what looks to be remains of fallen knights. Everywhere Savanti looked he saw skulls and bones of those who were killed in this battle.

Savanti smiled as he looked at all the destruction around him,_ soon all of Camelot and the rest of the world will share the same fate._ He walked to the middle of the castle and laid the book, on a table and opened it. After reading silently to himself he looked up and smiled, he was ready to unleash hell upon the Camelot. Standing straight up, Savanti raised his hands and started chanting, after a few moments while he was still chanting the ground started to shake.

" I am Savanti, I control the Book of the Damned. I command you to rise and serve me. I am your master, now Rise, I command you! Rise! Rise!" Savanti yelled. As he stood there he looked around and all of the skeletons that were laying around began to move. Just then the ground that was shaking started to crack in some places and all of a sudden, skeleton hands started to pop out of the ground, each holding a weapon. "That it, Rise, I command you!" Savanti yelled again. More and more skeletons started to come out of the ground. Each of the skeletons already had armor on and held weapons. Soon Savanti was surrounded by hundreds of the walking dead.

"Yes! Now we make our way to Camelot. I control the army fo the dead! Death to all who oppose me!"


	10. Chapter 10

Please keep sending reviews. I like to read them and get feedback so anythign that is on your mind I like to hear, and be sure to look for the follow up story to duty and honor, the title is _the holiday visitor. _

_**Chapter 10**_

Renet woke up the next morning to find that Leonardo had already left. morning practice more than likely. She decided that she would take the day and go look around the rest of the Camelot kingdom. She got up and got dressed in some clothes that the king's maids had left for her to wear while she and Leo were guest and could get home. After getting dressed, she made her way down to the dining area where she ran into Queen Quinivere.

"Where are you headed to this morning Renet?" Quinivere asked.

"I thought I would go look around the kingdom'' Renet answered.

"That is a splended idea, do you mind if I join you?" the queen asked.

"No, not at all, I would be greatfull if you could show me around somemore, I really didn't get to see that much the other day" Renet smiled and they walked out of the castle and into the village surrounding the castle.

Leonardo just finished training and as he walked out of the training area he ran into Lancelot. Lancelot smiled and patted him on the back.

"So, how was your morning practice?" Lancelot asked.

"It was great, I just wish I knew how me and Renet are going to get home? I mean Savanti has the spector and that is our key to getting home" Leo told him.

Lancelot smiled as they walked to the kitchen area, " Do not worry, we will get you two back home, however, you are more than welcome to stay here after we defeat Savant" he finished.

"Thanks, you guys have been really good to me and Renet and we will never forget you" Leo said as he stuck his hand out and Lancelot took it and they shook hands.

"Your welcome, now how about we go get somethin to eat, besides I think Authur is needing to talk to you about something" Lancelot said.

"Ok, lets not keep him waiting" Leonardo chuckled as they went to find the king.

Leonardo and Lancelot walked into the King's Quarters and found Authur looking very disturbed. Lancelot walked in front of the king and bowed.

"Authur, Leonardo and I have come as you requested, what is wrong?" Lancelot asked.

Authur rose from his thrown and walked over to a window that overlooked the village, then turned back to Leo and Lancelot. "I sent one of our scouts to try and find Savanti. He just returned and had dreadful news. It seems that Savanti had found a book with magical powers and has went to the old ruins of the Mordrid Castle. He used the powers of the book and brought forth and army of the dead. Now he is on his way here, he shall be here within 2 days" he told them.

"An army of the dead, how do we kill what is already dead?" Lancelot asked

" I do know of the book that Savanti has. They maybe walking dead but if you can seperate the head from the body or even just get in a lethal strike through the heart they will return to hell where they came from." Authur answered him.

"Well then we must get all of the women and children to safety, I will go and summon the knights and we will get prepared for battle" Lancelot said and then bowed and left.

Leonardo walked up to the king and looked at him. " I am sorry that this has happen, Its my fault".

"No Leonardo, it is not your fault, Savanti was going to come here anyway, you said so yourself, but you beign here gives us a chance to defeat him" Authur replied. " Now come, we must help Lancelot get everyone inside the castle for safety" he said as they walked towards the the gates of the castle.

Renet and Quinivere were admiring all of the beautiful necklaces and a small older man came up to them from behind the table where he had the necklaces on display. He smiled at them and picked up one of the necklaces and held it out to her.

"Here please try it on" the old man said.

Renet smiled at the old man and took it and put it around her neck and then turn towards Quinivere.

"How does it look?" Renet asked

"It looks great" Quinivere said and then turn to them old man and asked "how much". The old man stuck his hands up and smiled. "You owe me nothing, its like it was made just for her, besides I know that you and your turtle friend have come to help us, this is my way of saying thank you".

"Thank you, that means alot" Renet smiled and hugged the old man and said goodbye and started walking away.

"Hmm, nice girl, well looks like its back to work" the old man said outloud and went back to arranging the necklaces.

"So I have to ask, Renet, what do you think of your friend?" Qunivere asked her as they made their way trough the village.

"That is the second time some one asked me that question" Renet giggled as they walked.

"Well I know love when I see it, I maybe getting older but I still have good eyes" Quinivere laughed.

"Yea, I think I might love him, but I just don't know how to tell him, besides what if he doesn't feel the same way?" Renet asked her.

"He loves you, I have seen it in his eyes. He is a very honorable man, he is a great fighter and I can tell he would do anything to keep you safe" Qunivere told her as they continued to walk.

"I guess you are right, maybe I should tell him, well its getting dark, so we better get a move on before they start getting worried." Renet said as they started back towards the castle.

Leonardo and Authur walked to the gates to greet the two women as they were making their way back. Renet and Quinivere were about 200 yards away and Renet waved to Leo when she noticed him standing in the distance. Leonardo blushed alittle and waved back. Authur noticed this and smiled.

"Ahh, love is a beautiful thing young one" Authur said.

"Hu? what do you mean" Leonardo asked trying not to be so obvious.

Authur smiled and then giggled, " you may be a great warrior abut you are a horrible lair" and patted him on the shell. Leonardo just sighed

"Am I that bad" Leo sighed

Authur smiled and said " yes, but I know that she cares for you to, you need to tell her".

"I know, but what if she does not feel the same way I do?" Leonardo asked.

"Have faith, I am sure it will work out for the best" Authur smiled and then looked up in the sky and saw six things comming towards Quinivere and Renet. Leonardo saw them to and pulled his weapons.

"What are those?" Leonardo asked.

Authur got wide eyed and yelled "Harpees!"

Renet and Quinivere looked up and saw them comming towards them and started running towards the gate and at the same time Leonardo and Authur ran towards them. The people in the village started runinng for cover as the harpees came to the ground. Leonardo ran and jumped over one and stabbed another through the heart, killing it instantly. Authur was busy fighting one of them and didn't notice another comming up behind him. The harpee raised his claw hand and was about to strike Authur when it felt something stike him. The harpee looked down and saw an arrow sticking out of its chest and turn to see Lancelot and other knights racing towards them. With one last breath the harpee tried to strike Authur but Lancelot fired another arrow though him, killing him.

Knights started battling the four remaining harpees. Alexander ducked under strike from the harpee and ended up next to Leonardo. "Fancy meeting you here" Alexander smiled as he struck at another harpee. Leonardo looked at Alexander and said, " We have to surround him and one of us can distract him while the other delivers a death blow". "Ok, you got it" Alexander said and ran to the other side and started taunting the harpee. The harpee turned his head and at the same time Leonardo jumped sliced his sword right through the harpee's kneck, cutting his head off.

After a few minutes all of the Harpees were dead, except one. The harpee looked around and saw that it had no way to escape except to fly away. Just as it was about to fly off, it saw Qunivere and Renet and Leo saw where the Harpee was looking and started racing towards Renet and Quinivere. The Harpee jumped and flew towards Renet and Quinivere and grabbed Renet before Leonardo come get there. Then the Harpee flew away into the darkness.

Leonardo dropped his swords and yelled " Renet! NO!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Renet, No!"

Leonardo stabbed his two swords into the ground and fell to his knees and looked up at the sky as the harpees flew away with Renet. Lancelot and Arthur walked up to Leonardo and Lancelot put his hand on Leonardo's shoulder.

"Don't worry my friend, we will get her back" Lancelot said.

Leonardo stood up and pulled his swords from the ground and then turned to his friends, "I am going after her".

"Then count us in, we are not letting you go by yourself" Alexander said as he stepped forward.

"I can't ask any of you to risk your lives for us. Savanti wants me and he is going to use Renet as bait to lure me there. You know as well as I do that there will be a trap waiting for us" Leonardo told them.

"I know that, you and Renet are our friends and we will not let you go alone" Arthur said. Then Arthur turned to Lancelot and said, " Lancelot, gather our knights, we will bring the fight to Savanti instead of waiting here for him".

"Yes your majesty" Lancelot said and walked past Leonardo. As he past him, Lancelot stopped and placed a hand on Leo's shoulder and Leonardo turned and looked at him.

"Don't worry we will get her back" Then Lancelot smirked, "besides I owe you a rescue from helping me and my knight a few day ago".

"Thanks, this means a lot" Leonardo said, smiling. Lancelot smiled back and turned and walked off.

"Alexander, gather the men, we are going hunting" Lancelot said.

"You got it" Alexander smiled and turned and walked off to gather the knights.

_Mordrid Castle_

The harpee, carrying Renet, dropped her in the middle of a room that was full of walking dead knights. Renet looked around and in front of her was a thrown that was covered by a shadow. On it, sat Savanti. Savanti smiled and then got up and walked towards Renet. When he got to her, he reached down and grabbed her by her throat and picked her up so that they were face to face.

"So Renet, How do you like your new temporary home?" Savanti asked as he smiled wickedly.

"It suits you, everything is ugly and smelly, just like you" Renet snorted.

"Ahh, such humor, to bad you will not have much to joke about soon" Savanti said.

"What are you gonna do, kill me. If so, go ahead and get it over with " Renet said. Savanti just smiled and released her and she dropped to the ground.

"O no, not yet my dear. You see, I have plans for you. I have do doubt that Leonardo will come for you and I am sure that he will not come alone. That is why I am arranging for a little welcoming present for him and the others." Savanti said as he walked back to his thrown and sat down.

"What do you mean?" Renet asked as she got back to her feet.

"Well I will have a much larger army than before by the time he gets here. There is no way that he and those knight will be able to survive when they will be totally outnumbered." Savanti said.

"No, Leonardo will stop you" Renet said defiantly.

"I do not think so. Take her to a cell so that she might be comfortable. I don't want you to miss this. You will get to watch the turtle die first. Then you will follow him" Savanti laughed as two of his guards grabbed Renet and took her out of the thrown room.

_Back at Camelot_

"All the men are ready" Alexander said as he walked up to where Lancelot, Arthur, and Leonardo were standing.

"Very good. Now let us go and stop Savanti once and for all" Arthur said.

"Are you sure you want to do this. I know savant, he has had an army of the dead before, there is no doubt that we will be very outnumbered" Leonardo told them.

"Do not worry my friend, we have a few surprises of our own" Lancelot said.

"Like what?" Leonardo asked.

"Well for one, from what my scouts told me, Savanti's army will be walking here, that means they have no horses, so we will be able to move quickly and have a very big advantage. Second, we already have catapults being moved into position and that will provide us with more power." Lancelot said

"how did you get catapults?" Leonardo asked.

"Lets just say we had them hid next to Mordrid Castle for quit sometime. We used them to defeat Mordrid and left them there about 500 yards from the castle, hidden in the woods" Lancelot answered.

"Ok, well, are you guys ready?" Leonardo asked

"Yes, now lets go save the damsel in distress" Lancelot smiled. Leonardo could not help but to laugh at Lancelot humor in the current situation.

Leonardo, Lancelot, and Arthur got on their horses in front of Arthur's Army and waved goodbye to everyone and rode off to Mordrid Castle.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

Leonardo, Arthur, and the other knights made their way to Mordrid castle but decided to stop when they got to the woods that surrounded the castle. Leonardo and Lancelot went to the edge of the woods to get a better look at how Savanti had the castle defended. After a few minutes surveying the castle they made their way back to the camp to tell Arthur what they saw

"It seems that the best way to get inside is right through the front door, but I am sure that Savanti knows that and will be waiting for us" Leonardo said as all the knights were standing around him and each giving their own thoughts and ideas.

"I suggest we use the cover of night to get in as close as we can and then use the catapults to cover us as we make our way inside the castle" Alexander said.

"I got one question" Sir Galvin said.

"What is it?" King Arthur asked.

"How do we get through the gate that they have lowered, I mean we cant cut through the metal gate" Sir Galvin asked. Everyone looked to Leonardo but before he could answer another voice answered.

"I have a solution to that problem" Merlin said.

"Merlin, I didn't expect you to be here" King Arthur said as he greeted his old friend and mentor.

"I heard that you were coming here and decided to help out, now I know you have a problem with the gate so I will take care of it" Merlin told them.

"How do you plan on doing that" Lancelot asked.

"Trust me. I have a little something special that I have been working on, it's a exploding powder that is black" Merlin told him.

"You mean gun powder" Leonardo spoke up.

"You know of this kind of thing?" Merlin asked.

"yes, we use it all the time in my time. How much do you have?' Leonardo asked.

"About 2 barrels. Will that be enough?" Merlin asked.

Leonardo smiled, " Yes that will do nicely". Alexander walked forward and looked around and then smiled;

"I don't know about the rest of you but I am ready to go and save Renet"

"Agreed, but first we have one thing to take care of" Lancelot said and then looked over to Leonardo and then to King Arthur and nodded towards the king.

"Leonardo would you please step forward" King Arthur said. Leonardo looked and seen everyone smiling at him and he stepped towards the king.

"Please kneel" King Arthur commanded. Leonardo did as asked and then looked up to King Arthur. Arthur reached towards his sword and unsheathed it and placed the flat side of the sword on Leonardo's right shoulder and said;

"_a _knight_ must _swear_ he will obey_

_to the _eternal_ code,_

eternal as the table,

_a ring bound to honour._

_A knight is sworn to valor,_

_his heart knows only virtue,_

_his blade defends the helpless,_

_his might upholds the weak,_

_his word speaks only truth,_

_his wrath undoes the wicked"_

Leonardo repeated the words and kept his head down afterwards until he heard King Arthur speak again.

"Rise, Sir Leonardo, you are not a knight of the round table and a brother to us all" he said and then rested a hand on Leonardo's shoulder.

"Thank you, your majesty" Leonardo replied. Then looked over to see Lancelot and Alexander set down a large box in front of him.

"Well since you are a knight of the round table now, I suppose you start looking like one" Lancelot smiled and open the box and pulled out a chest plate with the symbol of a dragon on the front.

"Thank you, all of you" Leonardo said.

_Mordrid Castle_

Savanti sat on his throne as one of his guards came up to him and bowed. Savanti looked at him and then back out the window then turned his attention back towards the guard;

"What is it?" Savanti asked. The guard rose and looked at Savanti and answered," They are coming. They have been spotted just beyond the tree line"

"well then, get all of the men in position, I want to make sure that we give them a warm welcoming." Savanti told him.

"Yes my lord" the guard said and started to walk away before Savanti stopped him, "Remember, the turtle is mine, you can kill the rest, but the turtle is mine. Also, I want that sword, that is the reason I am here, if anyone kills Arthur, bring the sword to me"

"It will be done" The guard replied and ran off to get the rest of Savanti's undead army ready to fight. Meanwhile down in the dungeon, Renet was sitting in her cell when she heard a lot of commotion going on outside. She got up and stood on her cell bed and looked out the little window that was in her cell. She could see a whole army of knights on a hill not far from the tree line, and then she looked to the center and what she saw made her smile. There was Leonardo, dressed in full battle armor, and looking ready to fight. _I knew he would come for me_, Renet thought to herself.

Meanwhile back on the hill, outside Mordrid castle, Leonardo and the other knights waited for the signal. Just then, Lancelot and Alexander rode up to join Leonardo and King Arthur on the hill.

"The armor looks good on you" Alexander teased

"Thanks, so are we ready to go?" Leonardo asked.

"Waiting for your signal, your majesty" Alexander said to King Arthur.

King Arthur looked around at all his knights and could see that all of them were ready to go and he had never been so proud of his men, they were well trained and lived to do the honorable thing and now the time had come to fight their greatest enemy and they were ready to fight to the death. "Lets go" Arthur said and then Alexander raised a red flag that he was holding and that gave the signal to the men manning the catapults to begin their assault. The catapults started firing heavy stones towards Mordrid castle As King Arthur pulled his sword from its sheath and motioned to his men.

Leonardo lowered the face guard down as they rode into the fight of their lives.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

Leonardo and the other knights rode towards Mordrid castle under the cover of catapult fire. As they got closer they saw that the army of dead were closing the castle doors so that they could not get in and that archers were on the castle walls preparing to fire arrows at them. Leonardo signaled back to the men firing the catapults with his sword motioning towards the castle walls and the castle doors. The men started firing at the walls and towards the castle doors and suddenly one rock found its way to the doors and slammed into them, causing the doors to shatter. Leonardo and the others charged into the castle but were met with an army of the dead already surrounding them. It was a trap.

"Guys watch out it was a trap" Leonardo shouted as the knights found themselves surrounded.

"Ahh, Leonardo I see that you are still so predictable. I knew you would be coming to rescue Renet and I thought I should have a welcoming party for you. Now KILL THEM ALL" Savanti shouted to his dead army and the army rushed forward towards the knights.

"Well fighting dead men is not my idea of a good time and its does not breed confidence either" Alexander joked as he slashed his sword through the neck of his opponent, separating his head from his body.

"We have to pan out and get ourselves some room" Leonardo shouted. The knights started fighting their way to different places to get themselves more room to fight.

King Arthur looked up and saw Savanti looking on and smiling. Arthur got enraged by the look of Savanti and remembered what he did a few days ago in his castle. He then charged towards Savanti, cutting down everyone that got in his way until he was face to face with Savanti in one of the castle walls.

From the catapults one of the men saw the king and Savanti facing off and hurried his men to their horses.

"We have to help the king" one said to the others and they made their way to the castle. When they got there they rushed in on horseback and started killing everyone soldier that got near them. Leonardo looked up and seen Savanti and Arthur fighting.

"I have to help Arhtur. Lancelot, you and Alexander take care of these guys and find Renet while I go after Savanti" Leonardo shouted to them.

"You got it, and make sure you kick Savanti's ass good" Lancelot smirked as they made their way towards the castle dungeons. Once they got there they found two dead men guarding the cells. Lancelot looked over at Alexander, "Which one do you want?".

"I'll take the one on the left" Alex replied and they rushed the two guard and disposed of them quickly. Once they were done they opened the door and unchained Renet.

"About time you got here. Hey where is Leo?" Renet asked.

"He is going after Savanti" Lancelot said as they made their way back to the courtyard to help the others.

Once there they found that the dead army had a very big weakness. " You know, there is a lot of these guys but they are very slow and very stupid" Alexander said as he killed another that approached him.

"Guys, where is Leo?" Renet asked again. They looked around and then found him fighting his way to Arthur and Savanti.

Savanti and Arthur circled each other. "Ahh, I see you have brought the sword with you. You have saved me the trouble of going to Camelot myself. And don't worry I'll make your death quick" Savanti jeered.

"You will never harm an innocent soul again. I swear to it demon" Arthur shouted and rushed towards Savanti. Savanti met his sword strike with a block with his own sword and pushed him back.

"Is that the best you can do" Savanti laughed.

Arthur was about to rush forward again until he felt and hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Leonardo standing beside him. "Your majesty, this is my fight". Arthur looked back at Savanti then back towards Leonardo and nodded and then stepped back and looked towards the fight down in the courtyard and raced back down to help his other fellow knights.

"So Leonardo, we meet again. This time you will not leave here alive" Savanti laughed.

"You know Savanti, you talk to much" Leonardo said and rushed him. Before Savanti could react Leonardo was already to close to him and Savanti had a look of dread in his eyes as he seen the sword coming at his head. He knew that it was to late and he had to time to react as Leonardo's sword was met with flesh and hair. Everyone in the courtyard stopped fighting and looked up to where Leonardo was standing. He was behind Savanti and looking straight ahead.

The dead army that were still standing looked around and saw themselves starting to crumble into ashes as the knights looked over to Savanti and saw his head fall off his shoulders and to the ground followed a second later by his body.

Leonardo turned back towards his fallen enemy and then started towards the steps that lead to the courtyard. Before he could get to the steps Renet slammed into him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Leo, you're alright. I knew you would come for me. I mean I was never nervous you know. I mean yea, Savanti had me in a dungeon and didn't feed me. O wow, talk about losing your head" Renet said as she looked to the remains of Savanti. " I mean this has been a wild day. First I get kidnapped and then.." Renet started rambling only to be cut off by Leonardo crashing his lips to hers.

At first Renet was surprised but then melted into him and shared a long passionate kiss. After a few moments they separated when they heard a whistle behind them and looked over to see Alexander and Lancelot standing there with big grins on their faces. Arthur walked up and seen the Leonardo and Renet in an embrace and quckly pushed Alexander and Lancelot down the stairs to give them a moment to themselves.

" I almost lost you. I don't know what I would have done if he had hurt or killed you" Leonardo said and he looked at Renet. Renet felt a tear in her eye and it started to fall down her cheek. Leo saw it and wiped it away with his hand.

" I want you to know that I realized that I love you" Leonardo said.

"I love you too" Renet answered back and kissed him again with just as much passion as the first kiss. After a few minutes they made their way back down to the courtyard and found everyone already on their horses.

"So how many warriors did we lose?" Leonardo asked solemnly.

"None, just a few injuries and but nothing life threating. Savanti didn't know that even though you bring back the dead they still don't have muscles or much brains left so they were pretty easy to beat" Arthur smiled.

Renet and Leonardo mounted their horses and looked back at the castle where Savanti evil was finally stopped before lookin back at each other. Then Renet remembered, "Leo we have to find the time scepter".

" O, you mean this thing, I found it while we were fighting in his thrown room. I thought this must be what all the fuss was over" Alexander smiled as he handed the scepter to Renet.

Leonardo looked at everyone and then smiled, "Lets go home"


End file.
